


Dance With Me?

by Ultranimallover33



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultranimallover33/pseuds/Ultranimallover33
Summary: It's The Scene(tm) in Despair Bear but from Nino's PoV.





	Dance With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first thing I ever wrote for the miraculous fandom, so bear with me here.

A hand slammed down next to the turntable, followed by a loud and boisterous voice. “Nino!”

Startled, the DJ looked up from where he was working behind his desk. There stood Alya, a hand on her hip and a triumphant gleam in her eyes. Nino smiled. “Hey, Alya!” he greeted her, positioning himself so his desk stood between him and his friend. “What can I do for you? Want to request a song?”

“Actually,” she responded, the grin on her face growing wider, ”I was going to ask you if you wanted to dance?”

Nino’s face flushed. She looked so confident, almost as though she knew for sure he couldn’t say no. And she was right. “O-oh, me?” he said, looking away as he nervously tugged on the neck of his shirt. “S-sure!”

He didn’t need to say any more. Alya grabbed his hand and nearly threw him over the counter as she dragged him onto the dance floor. Many other couples were already waltzing as Alya and Nino took their positions.

The couple slowly began to sway, and as Nino looked into Alya’s eyes, he couldn’t help but notice how beautiful they were. The only problem was that her eyes weren’t looking into his. The reporter still had on a mischievous smile as her gaze wandered the dance floor.

“Everything…alright?” Nino asked, a bit curious as to what she was doing. If she wasn’t paying attention to her partner, what was the use of asking him to dance?

At long last, Alya finally looked at him, only to glance away once again. “Look over there!” she whispered, nearly jumping with giddiness.

Nino followed her gaze. He gasped when he finally saw what she was looking at, and he couldn’t help but smile himself. There, a few yards away, Adrien and Marinette were dancing together. “Aww, that’s cute-“

“We need to get closer,” Alya interrupted, her gaze not leaving their best friends.

“Wh-“

“We need to get closer!” she repeated, turning her head so her eyes could stare intently into his.

Nino decided not to question it. She probably just wanted to get a better look at her best friend dancing with her crush, and, honestly, he couldn’t blame her. Alya was a natural wingman.

As they danced closer to Adrien and Marinette, Alya suddenly stared at Nino with a gaze so intense that he nervously thought she was about to start yelling at him. “Here’s the plan, Nino,” she said instead. “I’m going to jump out of your arms and put both of Marinette‘s hands on Adrien’s shoulders, okay? I need you to be there to catch me when I’m done.”

Nino blinked. “What?!”

“You heard me. Look at how cute they are!”

The DJ glanced once again at his best friend. He smiled as he turned back to Alya. “I’m in.”

“Great, because we’re nearing them right…-” Nino prepared himself. “-Now!” Alya leaped out of his arms and did a majestic twirl, grabbing Marinette’s hand from Adrien’s and instead placing it with her other on his shoulder. She took his free hand and put it on her waist. Once she was done, she spun again and was back in Nino’s arms, looking as content as ever. Marinette and Adrien’s faces were, admittedly, priceless.

It all happened so fast, and Nino couldn’t help feeling a sense of dread as he and Alya started to waltz once more. That was all she needed him for? To help her best friend get closer to her crush?

“Wow, that was pretty cool,” he said, a little more gloomy than what he would’ve liked. He hoped that perhaps starting a conversation would get both of their minds off their friends and onto each other instead.

Alya grinned up at him, a sight he didn’t know would make his heart jump. “Oh, Nino,” she cooed, removing one of her hands from his shoulder to place a finger flirtatiously on his chest. “Why’s your face so red?” she teased.

Well, that was unexpected. And judging by Alya’s smirk, his growing blush certainly wasn’t.

_Come on, Nino, you can do this_ , he tried to reassure himself. If Alya was being flirty with him, he could very easily do the same back!

Or so he thought.

He opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out was a squeak that was barely audible.

Alya giggled. “By the way, thanks, Nino.” She glanced back at her best friend, who was now hugging Adrien as they danced. “They are so _cute_!”

Slightly exasperated that Alya wasn’t paying attention to him, Nino gently grabbed the reporter’s chin and turned her head back toward his. Their eyes locked, and he gained a sudden surge of confidence. “Not as cute as you,” he chided, his smile growing wider at the surprise in Alya’s eyes.

“Nino!” She stepped away from him for a moment to give him a playful punch in his shoulder. “You big sap!”

The boy chuckled as they went back into formation, only to have the song end a moment after (or, rather, Chloe’s butler interrupted, but neither Nino nor Alya paid that much attention to what he was saying). Both teens reluctantly let go of each other, only to pull themselves into a tight hug a second later, huge smiles on both of their faces. When they finally pulled apart, Alya smirked and said, “You really should host parties more often.” As she talked, she placed one of her fingers underneath Nino’s chin and began to strut away, gently flicking the finger up a moment later, bringing his face with it.

“Yeah,” he said wistfully as he stared at her figure walking away. He blushed and placed a hand on his cheek. “I really should.”


End file.
